


Saving Sayori

by Moonterror



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Deppresion, Doki Doki Literature Club! Spoilers, Fluff, Other, Sayori - Freeform, Sayori’s Speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonterror/pseuds/Moonterror
Relationships: Sayori/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

I sit on my bed, and close my eyes. I silently clench my fists in frustration, thinking about what just happened. Memories of a mere few hours ago rush into my head, and I start to realize what I did wrong. I had left Sayori at home this morning, and only now, a while after Monika reminded me, had I thought to go check on her. Yesterday she left early and didn’t seem..happy. then. 

Sayori was in no state to be left alone. 

How- How could I..?

I need to go back there right now. I need her to be safe. I need her to be happy. I can’t lose her!  
Sayori.. is my only, and best, friend. Well, at least before she got me to join the literature club. Actually, those other girls don’t even come close to her. It might not even be a big deal.. but there’s no way I can leave her upset and alone.

I slowly stood up.

I forced the thoughts away, and quickly stepped out of my room. I jumped down the stairs, and before I knew it, I was outside Sayori’s bedroom door. 

‘Hey, um, Sayori?’ I called to her, and knocked lightly, not wanting to go in unannounced. I waited a few seconds and decided to turn the doorknob, evoking a small creak as the door was pushed to the side.

I saw her, huddled up on her bed and hugging her cow plush. She hesitantly turned to me, a face flushed red and eyes full of tears. 

‘S-Sayori!’ I rushed to her side, carefully sitting at the end of the bed.

‘What’s wrong.. are you okay?’ I hesitantly asked her.

‘Y-Y/n..’ She turned her head away again. ‘Please- You- you can’t see me like this.’ 

‘What..?’ I breathed. ‘Sayori-‘

‘No.. please, Y/N. I- I can’t waste your time.. you can leave now.’ She muttered between hiccups.

‘What are you talking ab-‘ I cut myself off, and started firmly. ‘Sayori. What happened? How can I help?’ 

‘Fine I guess.. Y/n, can I tell you something?’

‘Of course.’ I saw the tear drops form in her aquamarine eyes.

‘I’ve had really bad depression my whole life.’

‘W-What?’

‘See- now you will try to be extra nice to me.. you can’t- please..’ She burst out in tears once again. ‘Don’t waste your time on me Y/n! I just want everything to be normal.. just make it normal!’ 

‘Sayori.. why didn’t you tell me this..?’ I felt my face turn red. ‘I- I want to help you!’

‘No- th-that will just make it worse.. just- please don’t think about it.. don’t worry about me.’ She raised a pale finger and wiped away a tear. ‘Every time I see you smiling with everyone else- it makes me happy.. but it hurts so much y/n. I just want the pain to stop. It won’t, though. It never will. I guess this is my fate and there is no point trying to change it..’ 

I helplessly watched the sorrow grow in her expression, not knowing what to do or say. 

‘Sayori. Please. Let me do anything to help you feel better. I can’t let it be like this. Please just tell me how I can help you.’ My face became hot as I felt a tear streak down. ‘T-tell me what I can do!’

‘I- I don’t think there’s anything, y/n. I think.. I think I’m going to give up. I’m so sorry- I’m so so sorry- but I just can’t do it anymore. It’s so painful! I- I want it to go back to normal..’ Her tone faded as her words trailed off.

‘No. I can’t let you do that l. You have to try. Please! Try- for me, Sayori! I know you can do it I can believe in you!’ My vision became clouded as I pleaded. 

‘Y-Y/n..I- there’s actually another thing I’ve b-been meaning to tell you.’

‘Oh- w-what is it..?’

‘Um, I-..’ She tried. ‘It hurts so much to see you happy with the others.. because.. um, y/n?’ 

I nodded to her, encouragingly and questioning.

‘I- I really like you.. and.. I don’t want to imagine you liking them.’ She hid her face in the big stuffed animal.

‘S-Sayori..! I- I like you too.’ I smiled into the realization. 

I heard the rosy haired girl’s heavy breaths. She cried into the plushy, to my confusion. 

‘What’s wrong? D-Did I say something? I’m sorry if-‘

She stopped me, turning her head. ‘Y/N! It’s not that- please don’t blame yourself, you did nothing wrong. I’m the one to blame here.. I messed everything up, y/n! I don’t deserve this.. I don’t deserve.. you.’ I felt her bright eyes focus on me.

‘Sayori- d-don’t say that.. you did nothing wrong. You- you did everything right. I love you, and I always have. It’s the most normal thing possible.’

‘But-‘

‘It will all be okay. I know it. I’m here for you, and so is everyone else.’

I saw her mouth form into a slight smile, as the tears in her eyes pooled with a different emotion. 

‘T-thank you, I love you too y/n.. I love you so much..’ She emerged from her huddled up position and moved closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder. I smiled, relieved, as I carefully draped my arm over her side and stroked her back soothingly with the corresponding hand.


	2. Saving Sayori 2

I didn’t realize how quickly time passed as I sat there. My eyelids drooped with tiredness, but I fought to keep them open so I could watch Sayori. I gazed out the window to my right, as the sun went down in the sky creating shades of pink and orange behind the clouds. We sat together, her coming in and out of consciousness while I calmed her with an occasional reassurance. The moon replaced the sun as the sky became littered with bright stars, and I slowly removed my arm from around Sayori. Her eyes fluttered open and she hazily questioned. I responded by standing up, enveloped in the quiet darkness.

‘Hey..’ I whispered to her.

She roused further. ‘Hmm..? Y/n?’ 

I smiled and glanced out the window, she followed my gaze and realized what I meant.

‘Oh- uh- thank you..for staying here..’

I watched as she carefully moved herself to lie under the covers of her bed, already falling back asleep. I walked towards that part of the bed and kneeled in front of her. 

‘Should I come see you in the morning, before we walk to school together?’

‘Y-yes please.. if that’s not a problem.’

I slowly leaned closer, and asked for permission. I heard her quiet yes and carefully kissed her cheek.

‘Okay then. I love you. Goodnight, Sayori.’

‘I love you more.. Goodnight, y/n. I’ll see you in the morning.’


End file.
